


5 Times Someone Hated Quackity's Wings and the 1 Time Someone Didn't

by Skylightmine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrids, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylightmine/pseuds/Skylightmine
Summary: Quackity was a duck hybrid.This is five times he was discriminated against due to being a hybrid, and one time he wasn't.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 271
Collections: Dream SMP Fics, Purrsonal Picks





	5 Times Someone Hated Quackity's Wings and the 1 Time Someone Didn't

1\. The Village

Snow gently coated the bricked ground below dissipating before it even got the chance to lay some. Torches lit the quiet village and lights from within the houses were visible to be seen from the outside. The happiness and warmth the villagers bathed in within their small cottages united together as families. Unfortunately for some such comfort couldn’t reach them out within the cold snowy night. 

Either some people were homeless or what the humans defined as ‘abnormal’ were cast away seen as cursed. Quackity was defined as such from day one, but so were other hybrids around the area. Quackity was born as a duckling hybrid with medium-sized yellow wings that had some breathtaking golden feathers mixed within. The village never saw the beauty of his wings though and only ever treated him with disrespect for being the way he was.

Due to this Quackity lived homeless wandering around the forest that subsided next to the village and creating new homes only for the humans to find them, and burn them to dust. Quackity as lost hope of ever finding himself a home to reside in and he just accepts what he manages to get into his hands.

Tonight, he wandered through the village in the dark alleyways searching out for some discarded food for him to indulge in. Due to his poor time management that day he wasn’t able to stuff his face with food and now it was too late as all the animals took refuge from the freezing snowy night. Quackity wore a thin shirt that had multiple slashes on it and barely over the knees beige pants. His wings were tucked up hidden from the black robe he wore squished against his back despite how uncomfortable it may have been. His feet were poorly tied with cruddy shoes and he wore an old raggedy beanie atop his head that he’s had for years now. The beanie was given to him by another hybrid who had worn it to hide their ears from the village. That hybrid, unfortunately, ended up being found out and scouted by the village to be killed as they had been stealing from the town for months. The hybrid had just found him within his third home and gave him the beanie hoping for Quackity to be far more fortunate than him, and then he fled. Quackity soon found out the village had burned the hybrid at a stake since then he has never taken the beanie off even if it slowly tears away from old age he’ll still forever keep it within his possession to remember the hybrid.

Quackity’s eyes widen upon finding some thrown away cooked rabbit meat within the trash. “Today must be my lucky day… gosh why would someone waste food like this? Humans are so unusual…” He pried the meat out of the trash and cleaned it some before munching down on it like a starving animal which he sort of was. This winter so far as not treated him kindly to finding food out in the forest, that’s for damn sure.

Quackity rummaged around searching for more scraps of food before he had to flee from one of the humans exiting their home and shouting at him angrily thinking he was a stray animal. “What do you think you’re doing animal!? Get out- now!”

Quackity found himself back within his cave in the forest munching down on a half-eaten potato as he watched the snow finally start coating the ground. Smoke trailed out the cave from the small fire he had made for heat and Quackity slumped against the cave feeling content as he watched the snow.

At least he’d be able to enjoy the show and relax some before having to flee once more. But damn, there better not be that much snow coverage or he’s going to have even more issues. Oh well, such is the life of a hybrid- immense hardships.

2\. Dream SMP, Could He Finally Have a Home?

Quackity stared at the beautiful land of the Dream SMP and he couldn’t believe he had finally found a place for him to call home. No more of his home being burnt down or him having to wander around constantly just to be away from his village’s hatred. He could finally actually begin his life for once and all- he felt so damn free.

Dream turned to look behind him at Quackity- his face hidden from his mask. “Well-” He pointed to the land with his enchanted sword. “- like what you see?”

Quackity’s expression became one of hope as he smiled wonderingly at the land, before just as quickly looking at Dream again. “Y-yes! I… you’ll actually let me live here- I could finally have a place to settle down in!?” Quackity couldn’t help the little flutter of his wings from excitement.

The green man chuckled and nodded. “Yeah well, of course, we need more citizens here anyway. Your more than welcome to remain here for as long as you wish Quackity, as long as you don’t start any trouble and don-”

Quackity practically sprang up in joy at the news and his wings fluttered him some off the ground excited. “This is so poggers! I… thank you so much man- I… I don’t even know what to say!?”

Dream stared at the winged hybrid and sighed shaking his head. “You didn’t even let me finish my sentence, I need you to not fly or showcase your wings at all. Flying is against the rules here in the Dream SMP and well… we already have a winged hybrid here too. Don’t need you both scheming together or anything else bad to happen. I hope you understand these rules and will respect them if you wish to live here, Quackity.”

At the news, Quackity’s demeanor diminished and he quickly flattened his wings against him once more. “I… but I thought you-”

Dream cut him off his voice far sterner and less apologetic to his feelings. “Nobody here discriminates against hybrids, I’d just… rather not have issues with hybrids that can fly or have any other features that could be used against this land.”

Quackity’s eyebrows narrowed some at this clearly smelling the slightly racist undertones from his statement, and if no one else was going to say anything he sure as hell was. “That’s still being discriminating against hybrid, you should know that. For you to judge some hybrids for their natural-born features is just-”

“Stop. I don’t want to have this conversation, I stated what my rules were and if you don’t respect them then leave. I have no time to argue right now, and you know just as I do Quackity that this land is far better for you than the life you have now. So what will it be Quackity? Will you remain running your whole life from actual monsters? Or will you decide to live here within the safety of my land with no one to hurt you? You don’t have that many options, now choose.” Dream interrupted questioning Quackity intensely.

Quackity scoffed some from this response, but… Dream was right. Quackity didn’t have any other options and even if he did most of them would end terribly or just straight up be foolish. Besides, if Quackity was being honest to himself he already knew this land would be much better for him overall even if he didn’t agree with Dream’s opinion on hybrids. It was either take this deal or be left to deal with far more worst people than Dream. The moment Dream had found him and showed him his land, he already knew he had Quackity right where he wanted him. He saw weakness within Quackity and took advantage of it, and now… Quackity had no real reason to refuse his invitation to his land. Besides… at least he could finally settle down and not be hunted daily. This land would have to do for now.

“Well…? I don’t have all day Quackity,” Dream interrupted his thoughts impatiently. Quackity gripped his fists some, before sighing and looking at Dream somewhat defeated.

“I’ll join the Dream SMP and… follow the rules,” Quackity replied. Dream seemed to chirp up from this and held out his hand in a friendly manner.

“Nice to have you here now Quackity,” Dream stated. Quackity hesitantly reached out for their hands to intertwine into a shake.

“Yeah… nice to be here…” Quackity mumbled, forcing a smile and gazing at their hands zoning out some. 

Just like always… he could never be truly free, sure he had a home now. But… what good did that do if he was still being targeted against just for being a hybrid?

3\. Who Said, You Could Fly?

It had just been a little flying around for his wings to become unstiff as it’s unhealthy for them to not be used. Quackity hadn’t meant to cause any issues or even fly for that long- just enough for his wings to get out some stress was all.

He didn’t mean to break the rules- surely Dream had to realize it was downright wrong of a winged hybrid to forbid their wings from flying right? He realized that, didn’t he?

But no, of course, he didn’t and after so much work Quackity as done to form a healthy relationship with Dream it just all went down the drain the moment Dream saw him flying. 

Why did life have to be so damn cruel towards him all the time? What he would’ve given to be born a human instead if only.

“Quackity! I thought I made the rules perfectly clear to you upon joining this land! No flying is allowed, so would you please explain to me why I just caught you flying!? You're supposed to keep your wings hidden too remember? What if Philza had seen you!? Then what- would you two plot against me or this land then, uh!?” Dream shouted within his face. Quackity flinched some from the sound and was shaking slightly as he felt terrified at being the target of his rage and being corned against a tree with him too.

Quackity slowly composed himself and quickly started to wrap his wings around him once more. He tried to keep his voice calm and words coherent- but he just ended up rushing his words sounding panicked as hell. “I-I- I was just getting some stress out of my wings! I… I didn’t even fly the high I swear a-and Philza he… he wouldn’t have seen me anyway! I… I swear I won’t do it again-”

Dream punched the tree above Quackity’s head and leaned in. “No! I don’t want to hear any excuses- don’t give me that crap! Philza could’ve easily spotted you just now and how the hell do you expect me to trust any goddamn word that you fucking say to me now!?”

Quackity jumped in alarm from him hitting the tree and he shook some from where he stood feeling weak, and far more scared now. “B-but my wings needed to-”

“I don’t give a fuck what your wings needed- no flying means no fucking flying even if you didn’t fly that high it doesn’t matter!? Any and all sorts of flying is prohibited on the Dream SMP!? Now I have to do something I really didn’t want to do- Quackity… unwrap your wings and let me handle them.” Dream firmly ordered him his voice going deeper and lower. His mask seeming sinister in a way now too from this.

Quackity gulped and slowly unbandaged his wings though keeping them squished together still and he wavered away from the tree as Dream got closer. “W-what… what are you going to do to t-them…?”

Dream stopped briefly upon hearing this and bluntly replied. “I’m breaking your wings, Quackity.” Quackity’s eyes widen upon hearing this and he shakily stepped back more in fear. “Quackity, don’t make this hard for us both. Just calmly let me break them and we’ll be on our merry way. I can’t trust you anymore and risk Philza finding out about your wings either. Now… just let me do it Quackity!”

Quackity ran- he ran far away from Dream and just as he was about to let loose his wings to go anywhere else Dream tackled him to the ground. Quackity screamed and kicked, and he put up such a fight that he thought Dream would give up entirely on harming his wings. But… Dream didn’t give up at all and in the end… Quackity laid on the ground sobbing with his wings bleeding out and broken in unnatural ways with some bones popping out. Dream stood up and stared down at him.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way Quackity… see you later in L’Manburg.”

Dream than just left him.

He left Quackity to just lay on the ground in immense pain.

He left Quackity for him to just deal with the fact that he couldn’t fly anymore.

Quackity decided from then on that he hated Dream with every fiber in his being.

4\. I thought You’d Understand

Quackity trailed after Jschllat as they entered the White House. Upon the doors locking in place, Quackity quickly slipped the bandages off of his frail wings stretching them out some though not so much as they had healed incorrectly leading them to look abnormal. His wings had lost severely feathers and looked unhealthy, and his left-wing with only half of it remaining on it stayed limp at his side never to be used to fly again in this lifetime.

Quackity and Jschllat have just won the election for L’Manburg from Quackity agreeing to merge his votes with him. He got offered a deal from Wilbur and Tommy, but… Quackity wanted to partner up with someone who understood him more than them. Wilbur and Tommy were humans- nothing wrong with that. But, Jschllat was a hybrid like him and well he’d rather side with his own kind instead of humans. Besides, not everyday hybrids were allowed to run in an election. This country sure did have its surprises at times.

Jschllat slumped down on a chair pouring out some red wine to drink. Quackity couldn’t help the slight ruffle of his wings as he cheered. “We won, baby! Ahaha- take that stupid humans! Yeah!”

Jschllat winced somewhat from his loud voice and narrowed his eyes at the duckling hybrid. “Quackity, keep it down, please. I have a headache from having to deal with the child and dictator.”

Quackity mumbled an apology and sat across from him letting his wings rest some on the chair. “How can I be so quiet though? Something like this would’ve never been considered for hybrids to participate in before- you can’t blame me for being so excited!”

Jschllat groaned and took a swig of the wine. “Yeah, yeah I know how it’s-” His eyes narrowed upon some feathers falling from Quackty’s wings to the floor and he scoffed. “- put those damn things away, Quackity! All they're doing is making a mess everywhere, and honestly what’s the point in having them out anyway? Not like they can fucking work.”

Quackity flinched back from his harsh words and he ruffled his wings together insecurely. “I… sorry they keep shedding because I haven’t had time to mend to them like normal, and… well, I hardly ever let them out ever since what Dream did to them last. But, we’re both hybrids so it shouldn’t really matter all that much-”

“What do you mean we’re both hybrids? Do my horns look that fucked up to you like your damn wings? Fuck no they don’t, now put those damn things away. They're hideous to look at and they keep making such a mess too,” Jschllat countered back aggressively chugging down more wine indifferent to Quackity’s crestfallen expression.

Quackity had dealt with humans attacks and insults from day one, so he wasn’t as affected by it anymore and instead just angrier at humans as more time went on. But, he’s never dealt with another hybrid insulting him- it hurt far more than he could’ve ever expected. 

Hybrids were supposed to remain united together- not… causing further harm to each other. Why was the world like this?

Jschllat poured out more wine for himself and cleared his throat gaining Quackity’s attention again. “Do what I just said now- it’s an order, not a question.”

Quackity feeling helpless and so damn tired of everything- he obeyed instantly not wanting to cause any further harm to his wings or his self-esteem today.

He just could never win apparently.

5\. You’re Dead, So Why Do You Still Haunt Me?

Quackity sat close to the edge of the land watching as the sunset lowered and the moon would soon take over the sky for the night. He wore a blue jacket with some white stripes on the sides of it and black sweatpants too. He stared blankly at the scenery before him thinking back to the events that just took place.

Quackity had sided with Pogtopia after Jschllat’s words and actions soon became too much for him to handle. He prepared for the battle against Jschllat with Tommy, Wilbur, and the others. He managed to find another hybrid to become friends with- Tubbo. Luckily for him, Tubbo wasn’t anything like Jschllat ever was. 

In the end, Jschllat ended up having a heart attack and then Tubbo took over the leadership of L’Manburg, and Technoblade released chaos onto the country and lastly, it got blown up by the TNT Wilbur had planted. Overall, things went to shit pretty badly and now Tubbo is rebuilding the country with everyone else who still stands with the nation.

Quackity isn’t sure how to feel about everything that had just happened- especially with Jschllat. He… he wanted him to just be forced to step down or something like that- not… not for him to just die like that. Or maybe he did? He doesn’t know fully he’s still trying to wrap his head around everything that’s just happened still. The only thing that he knows for sure is that he won’t have to deal with him anymore- though the imprint he left onto him will still always remain with him.

Apparently having another of your kind insulting you for weeks on end and verbally abusing you too- affects you far much more than any human hurting you could ever do. Quackity had wanted to trust in Jschllat- for they were alike in ways, but…

It was just never meant to be.

6\. Finally, Recognition Comes Home

Quackity stared at himself in the mirror as he took in the disgusting sight of his poor wings. He doesn’t even remember the last time he had them out last- it must’ve been forever ago. He had kept them hidden ever since Jschllat had insulted him about them and… he only ever had left them out when he would bathe but he never took much notice of them or care of them anymore now. How long has it been since he actually took time out of the day to touch them… when did he start dispising them so much too? Questions, he has no answers too as it's all in the past now.

The wars within the land of the Dream SMP have all settled down, and Dream… he’s no more. They managed to put a stop to him once and for all-and now things have been more peaceful than they have been in such a long time. Quackity moved into Technoblade’s house after being persuaded by Tubbo who… Quackity has always been weak. It was sort of weird to move in with the guy that he feared and made an army after too- but… oh well. He got used to it after a while and now… Techno seems more socially awkward than anything to him. Honestly, the only one he hasn’t formed any sort of friendly relationship with would be Philza.

He had no issues with Philza and was incredibly jealous of his wings too that was for sure especially with his wings in comparison look like a shaved chickens. No, the reason he just didn’t approach Philza that much was… he didn’t know how to interact with another hybrid like him in a way and Philza was just so damn incredibly for a winged hybrid. Quackity felt… nervous and inferior to him due to this- oh and let’s not forget how Dream shoved down his throat to stay away from him for so long too. Piece of shit green boi.

Anyways back to the present and not diving into his inner thoughts for too long- Quackity gently touched his matted wings which flinched away from his touch and ached badly due to months of not being tended to and stretched. His eyes watched as a few feathers flew onto the floor from his wings and he caught one within his hold staring at the yellow feather mixed with a beautiful gold though it's duller than it used to be now. He heard the door creak open and his face wiped around turning pale. “I-I-” Didn’t he lock the damn door?!

“Oh hey their Big Q-” Tubbo abruptly stopped upon seeing his wings. “I-”

Quackity covered them quickly with a sheet cover and he panicked rushed out words. “T-tubbo, please don’t tell anyone I-”

Tubbo suddenly spoke interrupting him. “I… I’ll go get Phil-” He shut the door quickly before opening it once more. “- and all the locks don’t work in this house other than the bathroom one. Blame Tommy.” Then he was gone leaving Quackty to fall into a panic as he started to wrap his wings against him again though it was harder to do as they were so damn achy and stiff. Unfortunately for him, Philza entered the room right as he was hiding said wings.

Life must’ve really hated him for two people in one day to find out about his damn wings.

Fuck this shit.

Philza’s eyes widen upon seeing his wings and he quickly rushed over his gaze concerned. “Quackity! No, your wings need to be outright now- they're in such a bad state too… what happened to them?!” Philza tucked Quackity closer to him with his own wings to stop him from possibly escaping and so no one else can see them too if anyone were to pass by. Philza was patient with him as Quackty’s mind raced to piece together an answer that would best help him at the moment- but… it was hard to do so as Philza gently touched his wings wich such care and treated them so frail as though they may break if he was too reckless. As though he could break too at any moment.

Quackity sighed in defeat and his eyes became dull as he left those painful memories reenter his head once more. Of Dream and Jschlatt- and the town he has loved within. How all of it just… piled up one after another, it was so damn painful and unfair. "Dream… he messed with them after finding me fly some as it was for hidden and he was terrified that you would've found out about me having wings too. He didn't want us to conspire any plans- or for me to do find you… so he just… decided that one of us had to live without being able to fly…"

Phil's grip tightened on Quackity and he blazed with fury from what the green man had done to him. "That bastard… he already messed with so many people's lives and for him to mess with more- he… he's a monster. That's all he is and will forever be known as too, I hope he's burning in hell where he belongs." Phil then examined over his wings gent caressing them and giving them the care they so desperately needed to receive. His eyes furrowed at the poor state they were in, and he meant Quackity's gaze. "How… how long since they have been preen, Quackity?"

Quackity smiled sadly at him. "Far too long to say… it doesn't matter though their… their useless now so-" He felt himself become silent upon being gently preened from Phil. It's been forever since someone touched his wings with such care and respect. He couldn't help the little chirp that left his mouth and the way he melted into Phil's touch like butter on a pan.

Phil got to work with his wings being as delicate as possible to not hurt him, and he also saw splints that would need some cream to help patch them up to heal. Phil couldn't help himself from feeling immense sympathy upon the right-wing no longer fully present Quackity's back. It was already bad enough that he had lost half of his left-wing, but for his left one to of been completely removed. Phil couldn't even imagine the pain that Quackity must've been in for so damn long without telling a single soul. If Dream wasn't already dead, Phil would've gone and beaten the living shit out of him until he too would be removed of a leg or arm.

Phil was very protective of people he cared about dearly, and though he wasn't as close to Quackity he still had a connection to him and upon learning he too had wings depended on that connection much more. If only Phil had found out sooner, maybe then Quackity would still have his wings intact and maybe… maybe he would still be able to fly too.

Phil hummed softly strumming his hand through his feathers, and the other his hair. "Shh, it's okay to fall asleep… your safe… you don't have to hide your wings anymore from us… From now on, I promise to look out for you Quackity… you should be proud of your wing too, it's beautiful~"

Quackity smiled softly as he felt himself be lulled into a peaceful sleep feeling warm and comforted inside after so damn long. 

Finally, he didn’t have to hide anymore and for once in his life, his wings were appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story off of the Dream SMP and focused on Quackity as he deserves to have more stories written about him.  
> (Somewhat unedited will fix later on this week- busy with school at the moment)


End file.
